End of the Omnimatrix (Part 1)
Kael returns (From his false death) and activate his final attempt to get the Omnimatrix. Plot Kael is bowing down to a large muscular blue man. Man: Kael, good to see you. Kael, Scared: I-I'm sorry m-m-master. I-I won't fail you again. Man: Good. I'm mad that you faked your death when Stan and that other Tennyson brat defeated you. Kael: I have made a new plan, that is full proof. Not even Stanny will survive. Man: You better hope not. Kael: Thank you. Kael got up, and walked out of the room. Kael walked into the Docking Bay, and entered his ship. The ship activated, then flew away. We see Stan talking to Tes. Tes: I think that I might just go live in Ben's time line. It's really cool an- Stan: Yeah yeah, I get it. Just shut up! All you talk about is Ben! Tes: Sorry. Harold: Stan! Something bad! Stan: What? Harold: Kael. Stan, Suprised: What? Me and Ben killed that lizard! Harold: I thought I killed him too. Stan: Huh? Harold: I killed Kael once, but he escaped, and faked his death. LOOK OUT! Kael's ship landed, and Kael walked out. Kael: Stan, good to see you. Stan: Oh, your fried. Stan transformed into Heatstone, who shot fire at Kael, to no effect. Heatstone turned into Eon, then shot a green beam at Kael, but he shot a purple beam, knocking the green beam away. Eon: How did you do that? Kael: Chronian. Kael shot more purple beams at Eon, but he was uneffected. Eon: Oh snap. Eon turned into NRG and shot a big radiation beam at Kael. Kael: Uh oh. Kael got hit, but the beam went inside him, and he morphed into Ultimate Kael. Ultimate Kael: I have achived a stronger form. Now. GIVE ME THAT WATCH! NRG reverted back, and the Omnimatrix shut down. Omnimatrix: Shutting down for recharge. Stan: Oh great! Ultimate Kael (Let's call him UK) made his fists into stone, then ran at Stan. Tes jumped infront of him, and made two diamond shields with her arms. Ultimate Kael's fist shattered, then regrew. UK: You can't defeat me. UK punched Tes out of the way, then shot fire at Stan. Stan jumped out of the way, then tried to transform. Stan: Oh please just work! Stan started slamming the Omnimatrix. Stan: WORK! The Omnimatrix turned green, then Stan turned into Grey Matter, then Ultimate. Ultimate Grey Matter: Oh yeah! Ultimate Grey Matter ran at UK shooting acid. UK got knocked back, then he ran at Ultimate Grey Matter, and he punched the Omnimatrix. Ultimate Grey Matter transformed back, and the Omnimatrix faceplate was smashed, and turned grey. Stan: Uh oh. UK: I have failed my master. I broke the Omnimatrix. Uh oh. Stan: Master? UK: I'm going to die. UK flew away. We see UK talking to the Man. UK: I'm sorry. I broke the Omnimatrix. Man, Angry: WHAT?!?!? YOU LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT DEMON! GUARDS! SEIZE HIM! Two robot guards came out and electricuted UK, and he fell to the ground, dead. Guard 1#: What now? Man: You two will kill Stan. The Man and the two guards shared an evil laugh. End of Part 1. Aliens Used *Heatstone *Eon *Grey Matter/Ultimate Grey Matter Category:Episodes